Always
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black
Summary: How could you tear my WORLD APART?" Based on the Saliva song Always. Fred loves Angelina. Angelina loves him. Then Oliver has to get in the way. WARNING: It WILL NOT have a happy ending.
1. My Paper Heart Will Bleed

Okay, well I got this idea randomly this morning. I sat there and imagined up the whole thing, so the rest of this is in my mind. As I type this, I'm sort of in the middle of it and I can already tell that this first chapter is not how I imagined it. But I hadn't really though up a beginning, it started out as "Angelina's going out with someone else, and…" well, won't spoil the rest for you. But anyway, I've been reading a lot of fan fic's where she's going out with Oliver and Fred gets jealous, so I figured who else is there besides Oliver? As I thought, random song lyrics came flying out at me, and so you'll find then in these marks **lyrics** throughout the story, to make that clear so that you don't get confused. Now as I got into what will probably be the 3rd or 4th chapter, I heard in my mind an emotion filled voice, "how could you tear my world apart?!" That's Saliva's song, "Always", and I thought that it described this story perfectly. Henceforth the title. So anyway, I'll shut up now, don't forget to review! PLEASE review! Lol

* * *

_**I just can't live without you**_

_**I love you**_

_**I hate you**_

_**I can't get around you**_

_**I breathe you**_

_**I taste you**_

_**I can't live without you**_

* * *

_Thursday, 12 a.m_

_Common Room_

He loved her. He didn't want to.

_How could she do this to me? _He asked himself for the hundredth time that day. _Wood?? _

He thought she would wait for him. He though she'd known.

After all, it was pretty obvious that he loved her.

He still remembered when he'd first seen her. In first year, he had just been talking to George and Lee on the Hogwarts Express, and she opened the door and asked if any of them had seen a blond with a yellow shirt anywhere (Alicia). He hadn't realized at the moment, not for a good three years.

He did not belong to himself anymore.

From that moment on, he belonged to her.

He started talking to her that night at dinner, after they'd both been sorted into the same house. He'd thought she seemed pretty cool, and over the years they'd become best friends. That crush he'd had on her turned into something more.

Love, of course.

* * *

_Wednesday, 3.24 p.m._

_Random Corridor_

Now in his 6th year, he was still trying to gather up the nerve to tell her. He'd been walking up to the common room when he'd heard _his_ voice (Woods).

He knew what was going on before he saw it.

"…look, Angelina, I know this may come as a surprise to you, but… let me think of how to word this." he paused for a moment. "I was wondering if… if you'd maybe go to Hogsmead with me next trip?"

Fred held in scream.

* * *

_Angelina's POV_

_Wednesday, 3:25 p.m._

_Same random corridor_

"Oh, well…" she was shocked.

He started at her hopefully, expectantly.

She wasn't sure. Sure, she liked Oliver, but she'd had her eye on someone else.

(A/N: Guess who)

Fred.

She'd liked him since 3rd year, but she wasn't even sure if he'd noticed.

There was no point in waiting to see if he'd ever ask her out.

Why not give Oliver a chance? After all, Fred wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

_Fred's POV_

_Wednesday, 3:25 p.m._

_Still the same random corridor_

He heard what he'd been dreading.

"Um, sure."

"Great," Oliver smiled. "See you then! Now I have to go work on some quidditch plays for the game next Friday.

He walked off.

Fred just stood there.

_Frozen in that moment, time was standing still_

_I could feel my heart sinking, fragile_

_-_Madina Lake, One Last Kiss

* * *

_Thursday, 12 a.m._

_Back in the Common Room_

He paced and paced the room.

He told himself how stupid he'd been for being too slow.

He even hit himself a couple of times.

And come tomorrow, he would have to play it off like he knew nothing, like it didn't hurt. Like he hadn't seen them, like his world hadn't been pulled out from under him.

Like he still had a chance.

He had to act completely oblivious to his shattered heart.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so don't forget to let me know what you think! It could be very late tonight, maybe tomorrow, maybe a couple of days until I have the next chapter posted, I'm not really sure. I'm about to start painting my room, and I have a bit of a guitar hero obsession, and I have a few AMV's to make. Anyways, review, review, review! :)


	2. Cuz I'm Mr Brightside

K, okay, short chapter. It was unplanned. But I figure it's necessary, after all, I couldn't just randomly insert "oh btw they're engaged" in an authors note at some place in the next chapter. So anyway, don't forget to review. Hope you like it!

* * *

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his—chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

_And I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

--The Killers, Mr Brightside

* * *

_2 Years later_

_Friday_

_The joke shop_

_6:59 p.m._

The thoughts going through his mind, the images, it all hurt so much.

Alicia thought he hadn't heard her telling George, but he sure as hell had.

"They're getting married," she had whispered. She took a concerned glance toward the office where Fred had been sitting.

"are you serious?" George, a sound of shock in his voice.

"Yeah. D'you think we should try to keep it from Fred?" she sounded worried.

"I dunno, don't say anything to him, but don't try… well we'll just see what happens. Let it all play out."

They had then talked for a few more minutes, and then said their goodbyes.

Did they really think they could keep that from him?

Did he really thing he could afford to lose the love of his life?

* * *

_Same day, same place_

_5 hours later_

Laying in bed.

He couldn't sleep.

Every time he'd close his eyes he'd see them.

Every time he opened them, he'd see himself, alone in his room, alone in his mind, forever.

* * *

"_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever."_

--Papa Roach, Forever


End file.
